Watch Your Back Clois
by Fiona Penguin
Summary: A chain of effects caused by an argument between Lois and Clark takes us to know the literal and actual meaning of the expression “one thing takes to another”.
1. Chapter 1

I

After a long and uneasy night, all Clark needed was a long warm bath. The heavy drops of hot water fell over his nape and ran all through his back, making him feel relaxed, almost completely peaceful. The nightmares that troubled his sleep were still rolling like a movie in his head, but now he could think better and actually get to a conclusion about them:  
- I shouldn't have eaten that apple pie right before sleep…  
- Well, I hope you left something for me, Smallville, or I'll have to kick your ass!  
Clark flipped out when he heard that female voice. He quickly went for his towel, but there was nothing on the wall. Of course, he had to forget it was laundry day! Once there was no way to escape, all he could do was to speak.  
- Oh, not again! Lois, please leave and wait for your turn! I don't want Mom to catch us in here. She won't believe we did it by accident one more time.  
- Come on Smallville, you're not even using the mirror! Because of that freaking snow, I had to sleep here and now I'm late. I have to open the Talon today, you know! Your cows can wait, but the costumers can't!  
- Look, I'm taking a very nice shower here and this time I won't leave because of you. If you want to stay there, just stay.  
Clark stood silent, waiting for her reply, but there was nothing but a long pause. He was almost getting used to the idea that Lois was just one thin plastic curtain away from his naked body, when the answer came.  
- Ok Smallville, I'll leave and wait until you finish this time. But don't take too long!  
Clark just couldn't believe what he had just heard. Lois giving him space? That was just too good to be true. He could feel there was something coming, but nothing could prepare him for that.  
- Hmm, that would be a nice ass to kick!  
- Lo- Lois! Get out of here!!! Close that damned curtain and get out!!!  
The more she would laugh, the more desperate Clark would get. He could not turn around, and yelling wouldn't help, so he stood still, waiting until she got tired, thinking of all de 257 ways he could kill her without leaving one single trace.  
- Come on, Smallville, don't be so shy. Look, you're blushing! Your cheeks are getting pink!  
- Hey kids, why are you fighting this t-…  
There you couldn't choose which face was the palest. Lois held a tip of the curtain behind her back, like a child trying to hide a stolen cookie, not realizing how that would incriminate her even more. Just when Clark thought he couldn't be any more embarrassed, destiny found a way to show him how unpredictably bad a day could be. The initial shock for Martha was now gone after those long, silent four seconds they just looked at each other. She wore a very sarcastic smile as she said:  
- I know you guys have a brilliant explanation for all this, and you could say it right now, but I have a flight to catch in 30 minutes. Could you just tell me that when I come back?  
After Martha left the bathroom, holding a laugh so they wouldn't feel even worse, no one said a word. Lois left quietly, looking down, and Clark could finally get a towel. The dream of a pleasant morning starting with a pleasant bath was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Clark went down the stairs slowly, the list of ways to kill Lois had just reached number 312. Fortunately, when he reached the kitchen, he saw Martha was already gone; the awkward moment wouldn't happen today. Lois was still there, bending over the oven to get the piece of pie Clark left for his breakfast. The sight of Lois from that angle (right from behind) was like a bright light that cleared Clark's thoughts. Revenge would be sweet and very fun too. "Remember Kal" – he thought to himself – "You can be like him if you want to. It's all inside you."

When Lois heard the noise of Clark tapping the kitchen table, she rose up immediately. Trying not to seem guilty, she looked at him angrily and complained, still with her mouth full:

- Why did you leave me such a tiny piece of pie, Smallville? I'm starving, you know?

- I just don't want you to get fat, sweetie. It would be a crime wasting such a hot body.

Lois looked at Clark, surprised, and couldn't recognize the man that stood there, looking at her. His eyes were intense, as if on fire, and he wore a scoundrel smile; confident, sexy, something like Clark Gable in Gone With The Wind. Clark walked slowly around the kitchen tabletowards a shocked Lois, and touched her chin, making her finally close her mouth.

- You know, I've been thinking, babe. Since you've seen a part of me I wasn't willing to show to you, I guess the only way to make you pay back would be by making you show me your bum, what do you think?

- Ha! Now I see you've really lost your mind, kid! What happened? Did one of your cows sit over your head and squashed your brains? – Clark stopped facing her as she spoke, scanning her whole body. He even thought of using the x-ray vision, but first of all it would be too Kal to do something like that, and he only needed to be like it on the outside, not inside; secondly, it wouldn't be enough fun, he wanted Lois to be so embarrassed as he was.  
– Look, I have to go now. Tell Martha to call me as soon as she gets back; I want to make sure she gets both sides of the story about that scene.

Clark nodded, and stood silent as Lois picked her bag in the living room and left. She grinned and greeted – See ya, Smallville. – Still confused by the episode she had just lived. Clark just smiled, still keeping that sexy, intense look.

Leaving that house felt like getting out of the twilight zone for Lois. "What a heck is going on with Clark?" she thought. She would never imagine Clark could look so hot, even in flannel, with just a little change in attitude. Of course he was trying to play some game in order to pay her back for what she did, but it was still impressing how good he could be at it! "Hey, wait a minute! Me, finding Clark 'Barn Boy' Kent hot? I must be too needy!" Lois agreed to herself that he had a nice butt, and his back looked so strong and masculine, and his arms made her feel like he could carry her anywhere in the world… "Hello! Earth calling! This is Clark Kent! All right, he's very 'grown up', but that's all! Darn freaking hormones! What a heck is going on with me?!" Lois shook her head, trying to wipe out those thoughts. It was time to get back to reality.

The moment Lois shut the door and left, Clark laughed uncontrollably. He was too happy to see the way he got to make her shaky. Seeing her so vulnerable, so out of balance felt different than he thought it would be. Clark was more than just happy to see his plan was working; he was excited with the idea of getting Lois excited. After all, being so close to her made him tremble inside as well… "What am I thinking about? Lois is definitely not my kind of girl! I can't deny she is beautiful, and sometimes I wonder how would it be if- No! No if! She drives me insane, that's what she does! I must be too needy!" Focusing back on his plan, Clark prepared the next step. The game wasn't even close to its end.


	3. Chapter 3

III

When Lois arrived, The Talon was already open. She quickly greeted everybody around and went right to her sub. Today would be her day to open de Talon and nobody had the right to do different, even if she was a little late. That wouldn't be such a big deal in a regular day, but a little argument at that moment would be just perfect to get her mind off of Clark.

Cindy, who gave you the order to come and open the Talon? I think I told you I would do that today! There were some things I had to check before opening!

Sorry Lois, but Martha called me and asked me to do it. She said you would be late because of some story you and Clark were working on together.

The angry face immediately faded as Lois heard those words. For a moment she had completely forgotten about Martha, but now she became very concerned. "Oh, crap! How can an innocent joke turn into such a problem like that?" – she thought to herself.

So tell me Lois, what is that story about?

"Ok, it wasn't such an innocent joke, but why did Martha have to show up?"

Hey, Lois, are you listening? Ok, I see it's personal stuff, but did you at least finish it?

"Well, when you think about the sight, it's kind of worth the trouble."

Why are you smiling? Lois, you're freaking me out here. Hello!!!

Huh? Oh, sorry. I just got a little lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?

I asked you if you and Clark finished the story.

Unfortunately, I think we're just getting started. Look, Cindy, I gotta take a shower, had no time to do that at the Kents'. I'll go up to my place and be back in a minute.

Look, I almost forgot. There's a man waiting for you there.

Who is the guy?

I don't know, but he said you should be expecting him. I think he's a friend from the base or something, because he's wearing a military uniform.

What? I'm not expecting anyone, especially from the base! Oh, God! It may be something about my father! I'm going there.

Lois couldn't believe her eyes the moment she opened the door; it was Mark Bennington, her best friend and nearest thing to a boyfriend she came to have during teen years in the base. Her amazement didn't come only from her not having seen him in years, but what could bring him there like that?

Mark, what are you doing here?

Well, hi Lois. I missed you too.

Oh sorry, I'm so stupid. – She walked to him and hugged him tight, for a long time, until she began to speak again – I'm just surprised with you presence here. Is anything wrong or you're here just to visit?

Actually, I came to charge a debt you have with me.

A debt? What are you talking about? If I owe you any money, you've certainly spent more than what I'm supposed to give you just with the trip to get here.

I'm not talking about money. I'm talking about a promise you made to me, right before you left the academy to finish high school amongst civilians. That promise kept me going all these years, standing the pain, the effort, the suffering, just because I knew this day would come. And here I am. Do you remember now?

Oh, yes… - Lois looked for the couch, not knowing exactly where she was – Yes, I do… - she said, almost too softly to be heard. She sat slowly; the whole room seemed blurry as she remembered those days…


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Mark and Lois were best friends a few years ago. She was the general's teen daughter and he was a freshman at the Academy. Mark was completely fascinated with that bad-tempered girl, and Lois enjoyed the feeling of being loved; their bond was immediate, he taught her how to fight and she taught him how to conquer respect from the soldiers. When Lois left the base to finish high-school in the "real world" as they called it, Mark thought of leaving Army just to follow her; Lois couldn't let him throw away the career she knew he wanted for life, so she promised to come back for Mark and marry him right after she finished high-school. At the time it seemed like a good idea because she was sure he wouldn't remember it anymore about a month after she left, but now it was amazing to see how seriously a man could take the words of a young girl.

Well Lois, when I found out you had finished high school and didn't come for me; I was very upset, really depressed. But then I heard you were in college, and after that you worked as Senator Kent's campaign manager, so I decided to give you some extra time to have some fun, enjoy youth. Now I believe you've been playing the independent girl type enough; it's time for you to take your role as my wife.

What? Mark, I don't think you've seriously thought this through. How come you believe I would keep that promise? We were both kids when we made that deal.

A pact! It was a pact! That's a lot more serious than a deal! – Mark said, with anger in his eyes. Lois started to feel scared about that look, but she had to keep it cool.

A pact, whatever. We haven't seen each other in years; we don't even know each other anymore. You can't be serious when you say you expect me to marry you. And just for the record, I don't play any type! I have my own life and I won't quit it!

Mark smiled, sarcastically, his look turned smooth again while he said with disdain:

Sweetie, what do you think you have to loose? You've been kicked out of college; you manage a coffee shop in the middle of nowhere. Can't you see you have no future without me? You need me to be wholesome and I need you to be happy. It's always been this way, baby, time doesn't change that.

Now you got me really pissed! I'm not your baby and I certainly don't need you, G. I. Joe! – after the outburst, Lois sighed, sadly. She couldn't forget that the hideous man in front of her right there was once the nearest thing to a friend she had. She pointed to the door and looked deeply into his eyes - You've never known me for real if you think about me like that. You should be going right now.

Clark knew going deeper into that game with Lois was a big mistake, but he had no choice. In order to finish that quickly, he had to keep the pressure over her, so he decided to pay Lois a little visit at the Talon. The moment Cindy told him Lois was upstairs with a man, Clark stopped listening. He had an urge to see what was going on. Could it be jealousy? Clark didn't think so.

Lois walked towards the door and opened it, waiting for him to live. Mark's eyes seemed desperate; h grabbed Lois's arms and brought her close to him.

Look, I'm sorry for what I said; I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that you don't understand. I can't go back without you, Lois! You can't imagine how hard it's been for me there all alone. When the guys go to parties or to a club, I go to my dorm and think of you. Do you know why I do that? Because I'm loyal to you Lois, I've always been!

Mark, you're hurting my arm. - Lois became not just frightened, but also concerned. His desperation now seemed more like an obsession. Trying to fight him was useless, once he knew all her moves, after all, he taught her everything; she had to make it through talking – You need help, friend, let me go.

The lady told you to let go, mister!

"Perfect timing, Smallville", Lois thought to herself. Clark walked in the loft, put his hand on Lois's hips and pulled her close to him. He looked at her and smiled. Lois felt that the hand inside the back pocket of her jeans wasn't actually necessary, but she wasn't in a position to complain. He got her rid of Mark's hands, right?

Hi, Clark, this is Mark Bennington. We used to be best friends when I lived in the base with my father.

Nice to meet you Clark. – Mark's eyes sparkled with anger; he looked like an animal, observing his opponent to prepare the attack.

Nice to meet you too. It's always nice to meet my girl's friends.

Your girl?

The tension between them while they shook hands was so dense you could see it, like a dark little cloud. No one said a word and the two young men just looked at each other intensely. Lois observed them; Mark was taller and seemed stronger too. She had to keep it cool, because if the boys decided to be stupid and get physical, Clark could get really hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Lois knew that she needed to call their attention; otherwise, she would have to pick Clark's pieces all through the town. She thought what she was about to do could be a step back, but that was the only choice at the moment.

Look, Mark, let's start over, ok? – She came closer to Mark and held his hand; a friendly look in her eyes – I haven't seen you in such a while and I missed you. Why don't we spend a nice day together, for the old times?

Why can't we spend a nice life together?

Man, you're so dramatic! All that time away from the world, learning how to be a real man, has actually made you turn into a real crybaby! – Clark said, mockingly.

Oh, really? Then come here and I'll make you go back crying to your mommy? – The moment of tension was back again. Lois couldn't think of anything else to do or say.

Clark never felt so aggressive to someone like he was right there to Mark, but something moved him, something he could not understand. Since Lois came into his life, having weird feelings had become a regular thing, but this time he had to stop it, or he could end up losing control. The best way to do it was focusing on someone else, and he had a clear target. Clark relaxed, smiled at Mark and reached Lois again, this time putting his hands over her shoulders and pressing his chest against her back. He spoke very near to her ears, so she could feel the warmth of his breath and the strong vibe of his voice, making her thrill.

Lois, sweetie, I came here today 'cause I thought we could finish that thing we started early this morning, remember?

For a second, Lois completely lost sense of where she was or what she was supposed to do. She knew she had to answer some question someone made, but couldn't remember what it was. The only thing that mattered was to make that sensual moment last as much as possible. But soon reality stroke back to her thoughts; it was Clark Kent, "come on girl, get over it now". Lois turned to Clark and pushed him away with anger.

I'm not your sweetie, farm boy! And don't get me started on that subject as well! That is definitely not the moment! – The most flattering a battle for her attention was, the pressure those guys were putting her was just too much. She needed to relax, so she ordered – Clark, why don't you take Mark downstairs and get some coffee for the two of you? I need to take a shower and get to work. – as usual, she couldn't leave without a funny, sarcastic thing to say – Do you kids promise to behave while you're out of my sight?

Both Mark and Clark looked at her immediately, wearing the same annoyed face. They turned their eyes to each other and realized they were acting the same, and then stiffed their chests at the same time. They went to the door, trying to pass first, and ended up almost stuck in the threshold.

Lois closed the door behind them and sighed. Now she knew the exact meaning of "misery likes company". It was going to be a long day…


	6. Chapter 6

VI

While Clark got the coffee, Mark chose a table. The two men sat, facing each other deeply. Mark thought of using that time alone with Clark to get to know better his opponent, so the enquiry started.

So Clark, how long have you and Lois known each other?

Around two years.

"That's not long enough to give them a history. Not bad." Mark processed every sentence of Clark, taking conclusions and stats to know how to defeat him.

And how have you met?

Well, her cousin Chloe is one of my best friends – "linked to the family, that's bad" – but we met before she could introduce us. Lois found me on a cornfield, near he road to Smallville, after I suffered an accident.

"Emotional meeting, that can't be good"

Well, actually, she found me in a very embarrassing situation – Clark first smiled, remembering, then had to hold a laugh; Mark got apprehensive about what would it be – You see, I had hit my head and lost my memory, and someway I was there, completely naked, speaking nonsense, probably in shock, and so she covered me with a blanket and took me to the hospital.

"Oh, crap!"

Now it's your turn, Mark. Why don't you tell me a story about Lois? – getting to talk about her was surprisingly fun, as Clark had just found out; even the competition tension was gone by that time for him. After all, if he had to share that day with him, better make it as pleasant as possible.

I taught her how to fight, you know? But it was for her defense out here, because up there, she was the boss. Men feared her almost as much as they feared the general. It was the funniest thing to see that skinny little girl shouting at the soldiers and giving them orders. – Clark laughed, and Mark smiled to see that. He felt somehow comfortable to talk to Clark.

The conversation went on with the guys telling stories about Lois and about themselves as well. They kept ordering more coffee and snacks, like two old friends. When Lois came down, she couldn't believe her eyes. Since the boys were so entertained they didn't see her, she went directly to Cindy.

What is going on in here?

They've been talking and laughing like that for the last hour. I didn't know Clark was his friend too.

He's not.

Check it out Lois. Doesn't Clark look different like that, all relaxed? He looks so masculine, so… sexy.

What! Are you insane?!

Ops, sorry boss. I didn't know you two were-

We're not! – Lois realized it sounded too nervous and stopped. She softened her voice, and went on, pretending to be calm – It's just that you can't be talking about Smallville. He's not sexy, he's never been.

Well. Lois, he's never sounded funny too, until you showed up. Now he makes jokes about you all the time. I just can't stop laughing when he starts. – Cindy smiled frankly and Lois gave her an angry, intense look. Cindy recomposed herself and went on – Maybe you just bring to the surface all those other sides he's never shown.

Cindy looked at Lois with the corner of her eye; she looked a little numb, wondering about the things Cindy had just said. Lois herself couldn't take her eyes off of Clark. It was as if a different aura surrounded him completely. Clark usually seemed so concerned about everything, so worried all the time. Once she heard in a Jackie Chan movie a character saying the moment man looked better was when they were focused on something they loved. If that was true, then Clark was probably talking about the greatest passion in his life.

Hey! Good to see you kids are getting along! – Lois leant over Clark; she was still a little afraid of Mark after what he did an hour ago.

We were talking about you. I didn't know you were into skinny-dipping. – Lois rolled her eyes and Clark held her hand over his shoulder. – Look, why don't you take the day off so we can show Mark around?

A city-tour around Cornville? That must be the shortest trip ever made!

Clark laughed. He had to admit it was true. But there was the lake and the water mill, which were nice places to go.

Come on Lois, that's better than staying in here all day long. – Clark stood up, still holding Lois's hand. – Do you have in your bag anything you can wear to go swim, Mark? – he nodded, his eyes fixed on the hands of Clark and Lois.

Lois saw Mark's look and realized what was wrong. She felt immediately embarrassed, and let go of Clark's hand. Jealousy was back in Mark's eyes again. The funniest that hour of conversation with Clark had been, he was still a strong opponent to win. He couldn't lose focus of what he was there to take.

Go get a bathing suit, Lois – Mark said – We'll wait for you outside. I still have to make it up to you for all the stupid things I said up there. I'm sure the town must be lovely.

By that time, Mark was aware that pressure wouldn't work. He had to get Lois's heart through kindness. The best way to trap a hummingbird was by attracting it with water and sugar.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Lois came outside with a picnic basket and Clark looked at her, distrustfully.

Don't bother, Smallville. Cindy prepared it.

Clark sighed in relief and got the basket from her hands, using the same movement to whisper to her ear. – Hope you're wearing a thong.

Lois looked incredulously at Clark, who wore again that same scoundrel smile. For the first time in her life, Clark has really made her blush like a teenager. She tried not to smile back, but she couldn't help it. – Well, I wish I could hope you're wearing a Speedo, but just the thought of it makes me sick. – They kept looking at each other, sending a million subliminal messages with their eyes until Mark approached them.

Come on guys! I still have to catch the road before it gets dark. Let's go in my car. You come on front with me Lois.

During the whole ride, Clark was silent. Lois talked joyfully to Mark, remembering the old times, asking questions about everybody she could remember. She tried not to mention her father; that was a day of happiness. Whenever she looked at Clark through the mirror, he was still the same way; arms crossed, eyes fixed on her. Even though she was fully dressed, it felt like she was bare naked in front of him; a heat wave took over Lois's body. She needed that cool lake water bad!

They finally arrived and Lois was the first to take her clothes off. – What's wrong with you guys? Will you just stand there looking at me like I'm an alien or something? – The two men stood silent, stunned by the vision they had. – Let's see which one of you will catch me first!

She ran to the water and swam to the floating platform so fast as a mermaid, but it felt like the world was moving in slow motion to them, until their eyes crossed. The two looked at each other jealously, and immediately started taking off their clothes to reach her. Clark gave his opponent time enough to take all his clothes and reach the border of the lake. Mark swam as fast as he could; he looked back and didn't see Clark. He figured farm boy would take some time to get there; he and Lois learned to swim with navy seals, Clark couldn't beat that! He and Lois would finally have some time to talk alone. He opened a bright smile when he reached the platform and was amazed by what he saw.

Hey, dude, what took you so long? Lois and I were almost worrying about you!

Clark, would you mind letting me speak privately to Mark for a while? – Lois asked Mark to sit beside her and waited for Clark to leave.

Ok, I'll go. I actually need to cool off anyway – He softly kissed her neck, making her thrill and whispered – You may not be wearing a thong, but that's certainly hot enough!

Lois kept watching while Clark jumped to the water, not realizing how dumb she seemed smiling at nothing. Mark sat next to Lois and held her hand, but she didn't feel it. He started talking and she pretended to listen, but her attention was still on the water.

Lo, I know I've been an ass coming here like that and saying all that stuff to you, but I need you to believe I truly love you. All this time I've always thought about you.

You did? – "How come I never realized how sexy Clark looks? Where was he hiding all that hotness until today?"

Yeah, I did. And when I said you had nothing to loose, I just meant that nothing you have right now could make you happier than you'll be when we turn this love into something real.

You think so? – "Could Cindy be right? Was it really me who pushed all his buttons and revealed all that 'hidden power'? Maybe I'm just impressed at him because it all came to surface too fast. I can't be really into 'Mr. Sheep lifter'".

Sure I do, sweetie! We can make it! I just need you to trust me.

I do trust you Mark, you're still my best pal. – "I mean, Mark has a lot of muscles, he's taller than Clark, his face is beautiful, he's handsome as a prince, but there's something different about Clark. Man, what's going wrong with me?!"

I'm not talking about being pals Lois! I love you; do you understand that? – Mark waited for an answer, but her lips were shut – Lois, did you hear one single word of what I said?

Sure I did! I heard all about the thinking and the real thing and the trusting… - Clark lay on the shore; the water drops made his wet skin glow. It looked as if God pointed a spot of sunlight directly at him, and the whole world seemed darker around him.

That's him isn't it? That's why you're stuck here in "Far Far Away" and that's why you won't come with me!

I wouldn't go with you anyway Mark. I'm not the same girl you met years ago. Try to understand!

There's one little trick I didn't teach you Lois; I can detect lies. – He grabbed Lois's arms and pressed her fists to feel her pulse and looked strait at her pupils. – Now answer me, do you like Clark?

Clark super heard the conversation from the moment Mark started getting loud. He was worried about Lois alone with that psycho, but now it got to a very interesting point. He was willing to have that answer too. "But what will I do if Lois says yes? That would be so weird. She's funny and smart and full of personality and definitely gorgeous, but she's still Lois!"

No, Mark, I don't! – Clark stopped hearing, relieved and disappointed at the same time.

You're lying. – Lois maintained silence. That was a surprise for her too. Mark's eyes were cold and obstinate; he let go her hands and smiled nervously – But it's okay. I can eliminate that obstacle easily! – Mark jumped in the water, and Lois went after him.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Clark lay in the sand, relaxed, allowing himself to wonder how could things be if Lois said she liked him. It would be weird at first, but then he wouldn't be able to handle it too long; Lois had some kind of power over his body and he couldn't deny it. The next time they played their game, he would end up kissing her, she would respond to it and God only knows where it would end. Clark closed his eyes and wore his dumbest smile trying to guess that place; he felt light, like floating, until he couldn't feel the sand under his body. The moment he opened hit eyes to acknowledge he was actually floating, his body dropped to the ground again and he saw Mark coming out of the water, looking straight at him. Lois was right behind him and she seemed frightened.

Get up kid! Time to get your ass kicked!

Mark, stop it! I'll never forgive you if you hurt him! – Lois yelled at Mark, on her last attempt to make him stop. Clark was still confused processing what had just happened to him seconds ago, but still he had to hold a laugh at Mark's confidence; doesn't matter how much he wanted to teach that guy a lesson, he had to avoid a fight. He stood up and faced him, but didn't get any closer. Mark stepped forward and punched Clark. He rubbed his chin, pretending that he felt it, while Mark tried hard not to show his pain, holding his right hand and giving Clark a forced smile.

All right, soldier boy, now you're in trouble! – Lois walked towards Mark, but Clark stopped her. He was still amazed at how protective of him she was, willing to fight with a man who was twice her size.

It's ok, Lois. I'm sure we can talk this thing through, right Mark? – He couldn't understand why was Mark so mad at him. "Crap! I shouldn't have stopped listening!" – Just tell me what's wrong and I'm sure we can work it out man. If we both like Lois, we should be trying to get along.

Get along with this!

Mark grabbed a piece of wood on the ground and smashed it to Clark's ribs. Both Mark and Lois froze in shock to see how it broke in a thousand pieces and Clark was still unharmed. Realizing this, Clark groaned and placed his hand over the supposedly injured place. He looked at Lois and nodded at her so she would understand that he was ok, still keeping the fake look of someone in pain. Mark tried to kick him, but Clark blocked his leg with his left arm and grabbed his throat with his right hand, dropping him to the floor. As soon as Clark let Mark go, he rose up and tried to cling to Clark, but he stood still at the same place. Mark pushed harder, still clung to Clark's chest, but he stood still, arms open, smiling at him. Clark wasn't the kind of guy that made fun of weaker people (specially because that would mean the whole planet!) but that guy deserved it. He was a jerk! Clark sighed in frustration as Mark gave up and let him go. He pushed that soldier with one hand and he crumbled to the ground like a puppet.

Guess we're done with this game, right pal? You better get going right now? – Clark crossed his arms and watched as Mark stood up slowly and walked to his car. Lois came near him and he folded one arm around her shoulders.

Hey, Mark. I just want you to know I never wanted things to be like that.

You've made a choice, Lois. A stupid one, but I must respect that. Good-bye. – Mark got in his car and left, not looking back. Lois just couldn't believe how proud he was. It felt so strange that the man who once was her best friend, now made her almost hate him.

Lois and Clark kept looking at the distance until the car was out of their sight. They kept silent for a moment, Clark's arm still over Lois's shoulder, then Lois decided to break the silence.

Hey, Smallville. How come you beat Mark like that? What do you do to work out? Cow lifting?

Clark laughed, not minding her mocking. He had to admit that was a good joke. But he suddenly remembered something.

Lois, we have a problem.

What is it?

We came in his car.

So?

So we gotta walk home.

Well, than make it two problems.

Why?

I left my clothes inside his car.


	9. Chapter 9 Final

IX

The sun was already set when Lois and Clark finally arrived to the Kent farm. They spent most of the time in silence; Lois needed some time to acknowledge completely the loss of her old time friend and Clark gave her that, but it was a long walk and by the end of it, they were already laughing and making fun of each other's appearance: Lois, wearing Clark's shirt, was the "Queen of Plaid", and Clark, wearing only his jeans, was the "Six-pack Go-Go Boy".

As they got inside de house, Lois literally threw herself on the couch, not minding turning on the lights first, and stretched her legs over the coffee table. Clark went immediately to the kitchen and jumped to the fridge, looking for something to eat; those snacks he had with Mark at the Talon just weren't enough to feed him. He grabbed cheese, ham, salami, mayonnaise, turkey left-overs, lettuce and some sliced tomatoes, all that generously spread inside a huge Italian bread, with a little bit of olive oil, just to get an extra flavor: that was "food for the champions". He didn't say anything, but he made it big enough to be shared with Lois; if he couldn't stop her from stealing his food, this time he would at least be prepared.

He headed towards the living room, carrying to long glasses of orange juice in one hand and "the monster" in the other. But suddenly, Clark stopped, stunned by the picture presented to his eyes: Lois Lane, spread over the couch, the upper buttons of the plaid shirt open, letting her bikini top show; she breathed heavily and her breasts moved up and down in a slow pace; her legs glowed with the flashes of moonlight that came across the window. Lois turned her head slowly and her gaze met his. She saw the glasses and the food – "that's so caring of him" – she smiled frankly and tapped on the seat beside her on the couch, signaling him to sit. Clark slowed the pace of his chewing, until it stopped; it felt as if he moved an inch, the moment would be gone, so he just stood still and quiet, just watching, with a dull grin on his face. After a few seconds, lois's smile faded.

Hey, Smallville! Stop checking me out! – she stood up and burst towards him – You look like a dork with that piece of turkey dangling on your lips!

Clark blushed uncontrollably; Lois took that piece of turkey from the corner of his mouth and ate it, smiling victoriously. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't beat her; sooner or later, she always wins, or at least that's what Lois thought. She took the glasses from his hand and started talking naturally, as if nothing had happened, while putting the glasses on the coffee table.

Oh! By the way, that thing you made looks yummy. Won't you be a good boy and give me a bite?

"She's winning again. I can't let it happen. The time for my payback is right now and I won't waste it!" – Clark took a deep breath, put the sandwich aside over the buffet and brought the confident smile back on his face. That was the time, so he just went for it.

A bite? Sure!

Clark put his arm around Lois's waist from behind and pulled her close to him, roughly. Lois, who was still leaning on the table, rose up immediately and tried to push Clark's arm, but wasn't able to do it. Clark used his free hand to cup Lois's face and she turned it back, trying to bite it, but who actually got to do it was Clark. He softly pressed his teeth along with his lips against her nape, causing Lois to shiver, and then whispered to her ear – So, want another one?

"Oh, yeah!", her body eagered to say, but her mind could never allow her to admit Clark Cow-lifter Kent was actually turning her on. She preferred to play dumb.

I meant me biting your sandwich when I said that, dumb, not you biting me! Now let me go, I'm too tired to play with you right now. – Clark didn't move. Lois tried to push his arm away from her waist again, but failed one more time.

Clark pulled her neck close to his face, so he could bite her earlobe this time. She felt the warm breath behind her ears and a moan escaped her mouth. Clark laughed and replied.

Well, then I guess your body appreciates my comprehension of your words, and I'm sure you like it better than food.

Lois tried to reply with scorn, but her body wasn't helping. She mumbled senseless sounds, tried to fake a laugh, but his lips and his nose rubbing her neck just didn't let her concentrate on anything else than the feelings of comfort and excitement that took her. But finally, a complete sentence came out of her mouth.

Oh yeah, definitely, but not with you. Sorry to disappoint you, Smallville.

Ok, so you're telling me you feel nothing when I touch you. – Clark loosen the grip a little and took his face off of her hair, allowing her to think more clearly.

Of course I feel something. It tickles.

Tickles?! – Clark laugh loudly – That's not what it seems as far as I can see!

That's because you're not seeing my face.

Ok then, let me tickle you a little bit more, mind you? – His free hand ran down her side to her leg and he grabbed the back of her thigh. The torture restarted in a deeper level.

Lois's knees weakened and her whole body melted… It was time to stop!

All right, game is over. I admit it, you moved me; now let me go. – Lois almost begged to be released, not realizing that Clark had actually already let her go. The hand that once held her belly was now just caressing her hips. Realizing Lois's lack of senses, Clark decided to go on.

That's not enough for me. I want to hear you say you surrender.

Ha ha, now that's too much to ask from me. – Lois said, between sighs. She rested her back on his chest, shivers running through her spine as she felt his skin against hers.

Clark wasn't sure if she really hadn't realized yet that she could push him away anytime, but he certainly wouldn't be the one to screw up the moment. He decided to take the mercy shot.

I'm sure you can do it for me. – he said, bringing both hands from her thigh to her bum.

Ok, ok, I'll do it. But you promise you'll stop?

I won't ever touch you again… I mean, except if you ask me to. – He said, with a devilish grin. His hands still under her shirt, rubbing her hips.

Lois turned her face back to look in his eyes for the first time since this "final round" had started; electricity ran through them. Despite what she was going to say should mean defeat and humiliation in that battle, but it felt so good to say it…

I surrender to you… -Martha?!

Lois immediately pushed Clark away; embarrassment all written in her forehead. Clark turned around and saw his mother standing, unable to close her mouth, as her chin seemed to weigh 16 tons at that moment when she entered her house and found them in that position. Clark's eyes were wide open, and he blushed so hard his face was almost purple. The awkward tension was so strong someone could pick it up and keep it in a box. Finally, the older woman spoke.

Very well, kids. I think it's time for us to have a little conversation…

THE END


End file.
